Allies and Enemies
by yellow 14
Summary: A group of Ultor guards are trapped by the Red Faction when they are rescued by some unexpected allies who act in an unexpected way.


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will. But if you want to think that I do own after this, there's this guy in Nigeria who needs your account details…

In the Ultor compound, near one of the shuttle bays, a fierce fire-fight was underway in one of the many metal grey corridors that lined the inside of the main building.

On one side, crouching behind some improvised barricades, were a group of Ultor guards in their familiar and hated blue uniforms and leading them was Lieutenant Reginald Fenrir, a tall man with dark brown eyes, no hair and very pale skin. Most of his men called him 'Corpse' behind his back. He was kneeling beside the dead body of another Ultor guard and his assault rifle blazed as he fired away at the miners.

On the other side, a group of red suited miners blazed away with their various weapons that they had managed to capture. They weren't very good shots either, but there were a lot more of them than there were guards and they were learning fast

Bam! Another guard fell back as a bullet slammed into his head and splattered his brains into the inside of his helmet and Reginald grimaced. Without reinforcements, his group were as good as dead. Of a group of eight men, there were only three left.

"Damnitt, where are our reinforcements?" he angrily asked to no one in particular as another bullet skipped off of the edge of his body armour.

"I dunno sir, but I bet they're further away from us than the reinforcements for these damn reds," one of his men replied and the third man smirked.

"You could always try surrendering Caleb," he said and Caleb glared at him.

"F$%% that!" he countered. "I'd rather be killed than be captured by that scum," he gestured at the group of miners they were fighting. "Do you REALLY think that our lives would be worth living in their hands after the way we've treated them?"

"Well it looks like we might get to die for the 'glorious' Ultor Corporation," the third man replied sarcastically. "I think I can hear reinforcements arriving."

Reginald cocked his head. Sure enough, there was a low throbbing noise, like the engine of a tracked drilling rig. And only one set of people used them and they sure as hell weren't friendly.

"Hold fast men. Make sure they don't take us alive!" he shouted above the din of battle. It wasn't the kind of end he envisioned when he joined the Ultor Corporation, but life seldom did what you expected of it.

There was a deafening crash as the mining rig crashed into the wall behind the miners. Chunks of debris flew everywhere and a cloud of dust enveloped the miners. Sensing an opportunity to inflict as much damage as possible, the three guards charged at the miners yelling when suddenly a burst of machine gun fire emerged from the drilling rig and cut into the miner's ranks.

"Hey it's the mercenaries!" Caleb said excitedly. "They've managed to reach us! We're saved!"

"Looks like me made it boys," Reginald added with relief. "Let's hit those mine scum from the other side and finish the job!"

"I'm gonna buy those guys a beer when this is over!" the third man added and the three of them threw themselves at the miners. The resulting action was brief, as the miners were caught in a lethal crushing motion between the two forces.

"Hah! We got them!" the third man exclaimed as the last miner was killed. "We really showed them!"

"Nice work guys," one of the mercenaries said as he climbed out of the mining rig. "They didn't stand a chance against us. Now lets finish this pathetic rebellion and teach these miners just how small they are."

"Oorah!" Caleb added with a grin as the third and last mercenary climbed out of the drilling rig. The three mercenaries looked at one another for a moment and made a small, almost imperceptible nod at one another.

"We just have one thing to take care of here before we go any further," the first mercenary said casually and Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think there's any miners left alive here," he pointed out dryly.

"Unless you're planning to shoot us as well," the third man added in a joking tone. There was a sudden rattle of gunfire as the mercenaries opened fire as one and the three Ultor guards died where they stood.

"That's exactly what we're planning," the first mercenary said with amusement. "Nothing personal you understand. Just orders."

"Come on, we have a rebellion to put down," the second mercenary said grimly and the three of them left the scene to move further into the building.


End file.
